


永和豆奖

by joyce777



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV), pdj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce777/pseuds/joyce777
Summary: 流水账式ghs，极度ooc，废话一箩筐
Relationships: Yonashiro Sho/Mamehara Issei
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

I

小组庆功宴聚餐上与那城奖心不在焉地一口一口抿着啤酒，回想着作为项目组长的这三个月的生活。高强度加班，公司和家两点一线，现在项目结束了他只想回家好好睡一觉然后去健身房纾解一下压力。

“奖君？奖君！想什么呢这么入神？”同组的佐藤景瑚在他眼前挥手试图引起注意。

“……恩？啊，没什么，就是最近连轴转有点累，现在一放松就容易走神。”

“你就是这段时间操心太多了，需要放松。”佐藤景瑚脸上挂着神秘兮兮的笑容，“我最近发现了个新的放松方式，你可一定得试试看。”

佐藤景瑚这个表情让与那城奖不自觉警惕，这个同事最大的爱好就是搜集各种稀奇古怪的玩意儿，上次带到办公室展示的宠物蜥蜴爬出盒子把其他同事吓得不轻，最后还是他陪着佐藤一起趴在地上四处找才逮着的。“哎呀你怕什么嘛，我又不会害你！”看着他警惕的表情佐藤发出怪声，豪迈地把胳膊搭在与那城奖的肩膀上递给他一张纸条。“明天晚上8点，来这个地址。你什么都不用管，直接来就行，我都帮你安排好了！”说完还夸张地眨眨眼。

第二天醒来的时候已经是中午，与那城奖难得睡了次懒觉，下午就窝在家里看电影。在第二部电影接近尾声的时候，手机振动打断了他的注意力。是佐藤景瑚发来的line：

“奖君，今晚8点别忘了哦”

“昨晚给你的纸条你还存着吧？”

“没关系，以防万一我还是再发一次吧，地址是品川区南大井X-XX-X，到前台报你的名字就行了~”

“绝、对、要去哦！！你现在就该出发了到了时间正好呢”

与那城奖有点无语地看着手机，那纸条他确实扔了，还以为佐藤只是跟他开玩笑的，谁知道竟然还有后续。抱着看看他葫芦里卖的什么药的想法，与那城还是收拾了一下出发了。

站在酒店门口，与那城奖有点进退两难，这个“放松”感觉不太对劲。“来都来了”与那城奖给自己打气，走到了酒店前台报上了自己的名字，拿到一张房卡。

II

来到纸质卡套上写的房间号，与那城奖深吸一口气，做好了受惊的准备后用房卡打开了房门。

房间灯光昏黄，静悄悄的，窗边的单人沙发上坐了个穿着浴袍的男……男孩？！？

男孩听见声响放下手里的手机，光着脚迎上来，“你来啦！你就是奖君吗？我等你好一会儿了呢。”男孩稚嫩的声音里带着点抱怨。

眼前的男孩看起来年龄很小，柔顺的黑发搭在额头，露出一双圆圆的眼睛，薄薄的嘴唇带着笑。看与那城愣在了原地，男孩绕过他关上房门然后抓住他的手带到床边。

“你……这……佐藤景瑚说的放松？难道这……？？”与那城奖难以置信地瞪大眼睛。

“是呀，是景瑚君叫我来的呢，他说要你最近很辛苦给你个惊喜。”男孩笑眯了眼，下垂的眼角像勾玉。然后收起笑容盯着与那城的眼睛轻轻地说：“是的哦，就是你想象的那种，我等你的时候都洗好澡了呢。”

与那城奖还在震惊之中，男孩的手却已经不安分地滑到了他的腰上，金属皮带扣解开的声音让他一下子回了神。

“你这是做什么！”与那城下意识想推开男孩，却看到男孩已经跪在地上解他的裤子了。这个画面又让他大脑卡壳，全身的血都往脸上涌，什么话也说不出。自己怎么也没想到佐藤景瑚会给他找援交，还是男的！还是未成年！！

男孩玩味地看着与那城一点点变红的脸，“不要推我嘛。来都来了，你不想试试吗？奖君不需要担心，好好享受就行了，我已经18岁了哦。”看与那城停止了挣扎男孩三下五除二就把他得只剩下内裤和袜子。男孩的手在与那城胸膛的肌肉滑过，一把把他推坐到了床上。

“你身材真好，好漂亮的肌肉呢。”男孩抬头，亮晶晶的眼睛盯着与那城对视，伸出粉红色的舌头舔舐他紧致的肌肉，一路往下。

III

与那城奖觉得自己的脑子快要炸掉了，明知道这样不对，但是身下的欲望却已经自顾自地抬头。“你…那个…你等一下……”在男孩一路舔到内裤边缘时与那城赶紧伸手捂住下体。

“你可以叫我一成，奖君不要害羞也不用动，全部交给我就好。”一成把他的手拉开放在身体两边，语气稀松平常得就像讨论天气一样，“我会让你很舒服的。”说完就扒下了与那城的内裤掏出已经有些勃起的阴茎就开始帮他“放松”。

男孩柔软的舌头舔上下体的时候，与那城奖刚才还努力和欲望打架的理智直接飞出了九霄云外。温热潮湿的口腔像最柔软的丝绒，紧紧地包裹着阴茎，与那城奖无能为力，他的身体有自己的想法，全身的血液又一股脑儿往下体冲去。

一成也感觉到了与那城的变化，两手扶着他的大腿，嘴里含着阴茎舍不得吐出来似的含含糊糊地发出声音 “舒服吗？我是不是做得很好？”说完还努力抬眼看与那城的反应，口水从嘴角滴下，像一只在邀功的小狗。

温热的口腔，大腿上柔软的手，蹭过大腿内侧的黑发，但压死骆驼的最后一根稻草是男孩邀功的湿润眼睛。与那城奖忍不住闷哼一声本能般地挺了挺下身，这下可好，原本还露在外面的一节大家伙一下子整根捅了进去。一成差点被这猛地一下捅得呕吐，本能收缩的咽喉短暂地掐住了尖端，与那城控制不住伸手抓住男孩的头发全部交待在他嘴里。

IV

一成跪在地上伸出舌头让与那城奖看嘴里的精液，“你是不是好久没做了，怎么这么快就射了。”与那城忍不住盯着他的眼睛，这男孩到底怎么回事，嘴里含着精液表情却还能像个不懂情事的雏儿。

丢掉包着嘴里吐掉的精液的纸巾，一成发觉与那城的视线，弯着眼睛对他笑 “没事，我们继续，还有更舒服的。”然后把对方推倒在床上骑坐在身上，男孩缓缓解开已经凌乱的浴袍，露出白皙的躯干。与那城一时之间眼睛不知道应该看哪里，只感觉到坐在他大腿上的屁股饱满又有弹性。男孩抓起他的手就往自己身上放，噘着嘴嘟嘟囔囔地说“虽然我身材没有你那么好，可是很多人都说喜欢我的胸部和屁股，你觉得呢？”


	2. Chapter 2

V

与那城奖的手比常人大很多。

被男孩抓住放在身上的大手从他的胸部滑落到臀部，男孩的屁股又圆又翘，松手的时候还会微微晃动。他的大手仿佛是上帝为了这种时刻精心设计的一样，一只手张开罩住一只臀瓣，忍不住用力地挤压揉搓，恨不得要把臀肉捏出各种形状。可是一松手，那屁股又立刻恢复原状，只留下微微泛红的指印。

一成口中发出轻轻的呻吟，手摁在与那城的胸膛上，腰臀还配合着他的手上动作小幅度地摆动，像是要迎合又像是要逃离。大腿也随着在与那城的下身蹭来蹭去，从没想过自己会对男性的身体起反应，但是多重的刺激让他的下体又一次抬头。

见状一成停下了动作，俯身趴在与那城身上，和男孩肉贴肉的亲密接触又让与那城一哆嗦。

男孩伸长了胳膊去拿床头的润滑剂和安全套，与那城奖有点不知所措，“我第一次和男性这么做，不太了解是应该……”

“哎呀，都说多少遍了，你躺着享受就好。”一成软软的声音在他耳边像撒娇。

只见一成转过身在自己手上挤满润滑剂，就往身后探去。与那城看不到他的表情，但是他总算是能认真观察那对圆滚滚的翘臀了。

“帮我扒开。”一个口令一个动作，与那城奖听话地两手轻轻掰开男孩的臀瓣。只见男孩的手伸了过去把润滑剂涂满了后穴，那个小口一张一合，慢慢地接纳男孩的手指，一根、两根、到三根。啫喱状的润滑剂在温暖的小口里化成了液体，随着男孩的手上动作发出黏糊糊的水声。

一成的喘息也随着手的动作越来越重，与那城奖看到他的脖子慢慢变红，那红潮蔓延到耳尖的时候男孩发出呻吟也同时停下了动作。他转过来，手脚麻利地又给与那城戴上安全套，对着他又笑弯了眼睛，“这样就可以了。”还满意地用手套弄几下粗大的性器。

VI

跨坐在男人的身上，一成用臀瓣继续玩弄对方的下体，在感觉到那根东西越来越胀大时身子一沉用后穴整个吃了进去。

“唔！！” 男人因为久旱逢甘霖的刺激。

“哈……” 男孩因为被巨物填满的满足。

与那城奖的下身被紧紧地裹住，不留一丝缝隙，男孩还在适应他的尺寸，只能哼哼着小幅度上下摆动。

“我可能真的是太久没做了吧。”自言自语像是给自己开脱，看着身上一成摆动的细腰与那城突然觉得两只手努努力就能圈住他的腰了。

像是被迷惑了一样，他忍不住两只手用力箍住了一成的腰把他整个人往下带。

突然的这一下刺激让男孩一下子软了身子，脱力地趴在与那城的胸膛上撒娇：“你突然进这么深我没力气了啦。”舌头却在舔着与那城的乳尖。

主动权就这么突然交棒。

与那城两手抓着一成的屁股开始了人类最本能的律动，男孩趴在他身上恩恩啊啊的叫声都被颠得支离破碎。永远搞事不停歇的手轻轻拂过与那城的脸颊到脖子，男孩也像一条小蛇一样盘了上来，胳膊紧紧搂住他的脖子，脸颊贴着他的耳朵。

耳边男孩软绵绵黏糊糊的叫声就是最好的催情剂。与那城一手搂住身上的人一手在身后撑起，然后猛地翻身让一成躺在床上，自己则跪坐在他两腿之间继续冲刺。

换了位置的与那城奖终于能看清情欲中的男孩。藏在黑发里的光洁额头露了出来，黑亮的眼睛变的湿润，微微张开的小嘴逸出呻吟，动情的潮红布满脸颊和脖子一直延伸到耳朵。与那城一只手捏着一成的大腿，肉感的大腿被快感折磨得紧绷，男孩勃起的阴茎无人照顾，只是孤零零地随着律动在两人的小腹上轻轻拍打。

视觉上的刺激与内心的一丝罪恶感混合催化，与那城的动作渐渐变得更用力，手也放在了男孩身上揉搓品味那“被很多人说喜欢”的胸部。男孩有点胸肌，与那城奖忍不住又抓又揉，同时还用手指不断刺激胸前的两点，我的胸肌揉起来是不是也这个手感，他有点好笑的想。

男孩上身下身被刺激得浪叫连连，一直喊着“奖君”，后穴被刺激到某一点的时候反而会止不住地扬起脑袋咬住嘴唇。与那城发现了这细微的反应，开始瞄准那个点进攻，每次后穴的收缩都让他头皮发紧。

男孩想伸手去抚弄自己的性器，可是手一松开床单整个人就会被捅得东倒西歪。最后只能像个孩童一样对着与那城伸出双手，带着哭腔要他抱。被大手一把捞起的男孩就像找到了附着物，立刻紧紧抱住与那城，乖巧地把下巴抵在他的肩膀上。如果不看紧紧相连的下体那姿势还真有点儿像抱了个小孩。

VII

“奖君…你想不想换个姿势？”一成断断续续地在耳边问。

与那城放慢了抽插的动作，男孩起身时身下还恋恋不舍的“啵”了一声。

一成趴在床上撅起屁股，扭头盯着与那城，一只手还扒开臀肉。

“这样你可以一边干我一边玩我的屁股啦。”

“你……！”这男孩竟然还用天真烂漫的语气发出求欢的邀请！

与那城奖感觉自己已经变成了野兽，箍住男孩的腰就捅了进去。可能后入更容易碰到那一点，男孩的叫声越来越大，后穴缩得也越来越紧。碰撞的肉体在男孩饱满的臀部留下波纹，与那城的大手一挥啪得打得男孩浑身颤抖，在他屁股上留下好大一个巴掌印儿。

男孩浑身发软，手都撑不住了，只能趴在床上哼哼唧唧，嘴里不断重复着“奖君我不行了”，“奖君你好厉害”。身后人的名字像是进入天堂的钥匙，每次呼喊都让他离天堂更近一点。

与那城注意到一成哆嗦着想去摸自己性器的手，知道他可能是要高潮了，就像拿缰绳一样从身后抓住他的手，对准了那一点埋头猛干。

前列腺被连续刺激的男孩不住地颤抖，明明没有被照顾的阴茎竟然就这么自己射了出来。

一成一下子软了身子，嘴里的叫声逐渐变成了抽泣，也不知道是在哭自己可怜的阴茎还是在哭后面承受太多的小穴。

身后的人却不客气，抽插的动作一点也没变慢，还有空拍打揉搓他白嫩的屁股。粗大的性器还在后穴驰骋，一成转过头呜咽着：“奖君…你好棒……你比景瑚君…厉害多了呜…”

不知道为什么，听到这个的与那城一股无名火烧上心头，用力把一成死死地摁在床上猛干，并且在自己爆发的那一刻把下身整根埋进了男孩的后穴。也不知道是想证明什么。

佐藤景瑚，这个放松确实还不错。


End file.
